1. Field
Embodiments relate to a robot joint driving apparatus which reinforces torsional stiffness of a robot joint unit, a robot having the same, and a cable linkage method of the robot joint driving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robots of various types for household, military, and industrial purposes, such as a bipedal walking robot and a quadrupedal walking robot, have been developed.
Particularly, a humanoid robot is a robot which has a structure similar to a body structure of a human to perform motions similar to those of the human.
Such a humanoid robot performs various motions as well as walking motions, such as running and walking, through movements of joints similar to those of the human.
Robot joint driving methods are divided into a robot joint driving method using a motor and a reducer connected to the motor, and a robot joint driving method using a cable.